Magia Hispanii - El mago de Piedrafita
by The Nova 6
Summary: Roberto, el menor de los Jiménez, decide que quiere estudiar en el Colegio de las Seis Tradiciones tras haber leído un folleto publicitario del centro. El problema es que estudiar en centros privados no es nada barato...


**Disclaimer: Harry Potter le pertenece a J.K. Rowling, la Magia Hispanii a Sorg-Esp y los personajes de esta historia a Cris Snape.**

* * *

 **El mago de Piedrafita**

Eloy Jiménez regresó satisfecho a su casa, con su bolsa llena de pociones, varias de ellas nuevas. Había pasado una tarde muy productiva con José Ignacio experimentando sin parar, y había conseguido encontrar una solución para una de las famosas RSS, ¡por fin! José Ignacio le había felicitado muy calurosamente, lo que había puesto a Eloy por las nubes. Por eso entró silbando en su casa, cansado pero feliz.

-¡Familia, ya estoy aquí! -saludó. El recibidor estaba oscuro, pero el salón y la cocina estaban iluminados, señal de que todos estaban en casa. Eloy se sintió muy aliviado por ello. Pese a que habían pasado ya nueve años desde lo de su madre y durante ese tiempo no habían tenido ningún susto, el joven siempre sentía un leve temor por el hecho de que a ella se le hubiera ocurrido buscarles. Pero eso era imposible por dos razones. Una, vivía demasiado bien en Lisboa y eso lo había comprobado él personalmente. Dos, no sabía que se habían mudado a Piedrafita de Jaca, un pueblo pirenaico en Aragón. Y mejor que no lo supiera.

-¡Hola, Eloy! -saludó su hermano menor, Roberto, saliendo del salón. Eloy sonrió y se acercó a él, dándole un abrazo y revolviéndole el pelo-. ¡Oye!

-Me alegro de verte bien, Rober, tras estos cuatro días que no he podido venir a casa -dijo el mayor-. ¿Qué tal habéis estado?

-Mejor que nunca -intervino su padre antes de que el adolescente pudiera contestar. Eloy se fundió con su padre en un abrazo aún más fuerte. Ya no era un niño para ir abrazando a todo el mundo, pero la familia SIEMPRE es una excepción en ese sentido. Y más si había sufrido tanto como la suya. Pero gracias a Dios todo eso iba quedando cada vez más atrás-. Has llegado justo a tiempo, hijo, la cena ya está lista.

-Eso huelo -bromeó Eloy. De la cocina llegaba un aroma a recao de Binéfar(1) que le hizo rugir las tripas. Subió a su habitación a dejar las pociones, sacándolas todas de la bolsa y colocándolas en su armario personal donde las almacenaba por orden. Una vez estuvo satisfecho, regresó al piso de abajo de la casa y entró en el comedor. Su otro hermano, Quique, estaba sentado a la mesa, ya lista para cenar, viendo la tele. Saludó a Eloy con una sonrisa cuando éste entró, y ambos se chocaron esos cinco.

-Yo tengo que contaros una cosa -dijo Roberto, que se encontraba arrellanado en el sofá, también con los ojos fijos en la pantalla.

-Ningún sitio mejor que la mesa -dijo su padre, saliendo de la cocina con una cazuela en las manos-. Vamos a ver si podemos cenar rápido, que mañana debo levantarme temprano.

-Deberías buscarte un trabajo más cómodo, papá -dijo Quique-. Esos madrugones que te pegas no creo que sean muy buenos para tu salud...

-Es lo mejor que podría haber encontrado, hijo. Cuando me encuentro en la montaña, rodeado de aire fresco, me siento como no os podéis imaginar. Después de habernos venido aquí, no me iré por nada del mundo.

Quique no insistió. Él, al igual que sus hermanos, estaban muy felices de ver a su padre así, en contraste con cómo estaba hacía nueve años.

-Bien... como decía, tengo que contaros algo -repitió Roberto al ocupar su sitio en la mesa-. Esta mañana he visto en el buzón que nos han dejado un folleto publicitario del Colegio de las Seis Tradiciones y...

-¿Ése no es ese colegio nuevo que han abierto hace poco? Me suena que el señor Pizarro me ha hablado de él en alguna que otra ocasión -intervino Eloy-. Me informé sobre él y me parece una idea muy interesante.

-Sí, eso dice en el folleto -siguió el adolescente-. Pues...el caso es que he estado leyéndolo y me encantaría poder ir allí a estudiar. He...les he pedido más información y la matrícula no es cara. Papá, ¿podrías...?

-Eso depende de cuánto cueste -dijo el hombre-. En temas de dinero no estamos para tirar cohetes.

-Er, bueno, según lo que me dijeron, el coste de la matrícula es mayor cuantas más tradiciones estés interesado en aprender. En mi caso, me interesa la del Norte, así que costaría unos novecientos euros... -explicó el chico, dudando un poco en si decir la cantidad o no.

-¿Novecientos? Eso es el sueldo de un mes de cualquier currante -dijo Quique, entre bocado y bocado de judías y arroz-. Vaya colegio más carero.

-Roberto, me parece bien que estés interesado en eso, pero novecientos euros es un poco...mucho. No te voy a decir que no, pero sí que esperes un poco -fue la decisión de su padre-. Haré números y veré si puedo destinar ese dinero a que vayas a ese colegio.

Roberto pareció muy decepcionado. Le hacía mucha ilusión ir, claro, pero siempre estaba el problema del dinero, y su padre tenía que pagar los gastos de la casa, que no eran pocos. Eloy miró a su hermano pequeño y le guiñó el ojo, queriendo animarle. Logró arrancarle una pequeña sonrisa a Roberto, pero el chico sabía que la espera se le iba a hacer eterna.

 **FIN**

* * *

Cris, espero haber caracterizado bien a la familia Jiménez. Siéntete libre de decirme si lo he hecho bien o no, y si hay fallos, házmelo saber ;) no suelo ser muy bueno a la hora de manejar a los personajes de otros, la verdad.

 **(1) Recao de Binéfar: Plato tradicional aragonés hecho de arroz, patatas y judías. Muy típico del Alto Aragón.**


End file.
